Talk:New Jersey Parallelogram
Removed Classification :"Ray Stantz inferred the Parallelogram was a demon and in a more infantile state of development compared to S.I.D.N.E.E. since it stayed in the area west of Ambrose Light.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 09:14-09:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "I've run a systems analysis of the P.K.E. readings. This creature appears to be of a similar class of demon to one we encountered before except this one is in a semi-nascent state of development."" :I removed it because while S.I.D.N.E.E. may have been the same as the Bermuda Triangle, it conflicts with its own logic. The EGB episode conflicts when Peter says they never dealt with something like S.I.D.N.E.E. before. I have instead included S.I.D.N.E.E. under also see. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Mmm. So what Ray was saying was what readings from the Bluffs they took matched readings Egon took off of Peter and Garrett earlier in the episode but by that point it had already matured a bit more. I guess I speculated Peter meant they never battled something like this that was on the move vs. the Parallelogram which was stationary. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I have always had issues with Peter's comment in the start of the second part of "Back in the Saddle". I honestly find it off that he doesn't remember anything like that when they had to save his own father in the episode. I assumed that he meant in mire scale type of paranormal. Even if I could ignore Peter's forgetfulness, Ray seemed to be talking like he already knew a lot on the Bermuda Triangle in "Venkman's Ghost Repellers". I find it very odd that Egon and Ray don't directly address the previous adventure more in detail in part 2. Also, it was not the same type of paranormal as it had a creature in it, and the New Jersey Parallelogram was more of a environmental type thing. Not a creature as much as a place/weather type thing. For the heck of having all information out there, here is screen caps of the Extreme Ghostbusters Website pages on "The Bermuda Triangle" and the text talking about S.I.D.N.E.E. as well. EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheBermudaTriangle01.png| EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheBermudaTriangle02.png| EGBWebsiteEctoContainmentUnitGhostActivityArchivesLastEdition.png| :::In short, it is clear that fan circles want the stories to connect, but the more I watch these 3 episodes, the more I feel they don't work. It is different writer in RGB episode and it conflicts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it comes down to the character's comments to debunk a solid connection between the two. Granted it was two different writers, Egon was able to remember the Metamorph in Part 1. Previously, I assumed the Parallelogram was the standard version - stays in one place, eats whatever comes to it, and the Ghostbusters never directly encountered the core entity. S.I.D.N.E.E. was the 'worst that could happen situation' - it keeps moving, gorging on anything it can, and going 'nuclear' instead of naturally maturing. As for the weather thing, keep in mind both appeared to utilize fog. We saw what it's like inside the Parallelogram but not what it was like inside S.I.D.N.E.E. They collapsed the interior of the Parallelogram and for SI.D.N.E.E., they only attempted to trap the core. The notion we see one but not the other, lends itself to all the speculation over the years. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::When S.I.D.N.E.E. attacked things, it adsorbed things as Egon notes, and to me it suggests that it was more of a oversized slug like thing. Yes it has a fog bank it generates around it much like the New Jersey Parallelogram, but thats all that can really be suggested being the same. The NJ Parallelgram is noted by Ray to be "a wonder of the un-natural world" which doesn't really suggest a creature at all. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:04, December 24, 2013 (UTC)